The present invention relates to devices for marking written or pictorial materials that may be deemed important to a person viewing such materials. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that incorporates a writing instrument and a sheet material dispenser for individually dispensing sheet material formed in a stack.
In the course of reviewing and studying printed materials, it is common for individuals to mark portions of the materials deemed important. The materials may be marked by writing marginal notes, underlining text and even highlighting portions of the materials. As one example, students commonly use writing instruments such as highlighter pens and/or colored pens or pencils to aid in studying course materials. In addition, the materials may be marked by the use of sheet material, for example repositionable tape flags such as those manufactured by 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designation Post-it® flags. Repositionable tape flags may be used to quickly locate or identify particular pages or passages of the printed material, such as a portion of the material that has been highlighted. For ease and convenience of access to both a writing instrument and tape flags or the like, it would be beneficial to house both in a single, easy to carry unit that is also not unattractive or unpleasing to the professional eye.